glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Alphys
Alphys was an ally of Frisk who appeared in Season 2. She was voiced by KateMarie999. Appearance Alphys is a nerdy female yellow-reptilian monster that wears a lab coat with glasses. Personality Alphys was often depicted as the stereotypical nerdy scientist. She was socially awkward, yet highly intelligent, which is usually known as the stereotypical nerd personality. She acts like a teenage girl mannerism and is a passionate anime fan. However, she is filled with guilt on the inside after the incident with the Amalgamates. Due to this, she kept the information on them concealed from everyone and became extremely depressed because of it. Luckily though, Camila saw this as an opportunity to develop her character further in her own series. In Do or Die, Alphys overcame her cowardice and boldly sacrificed her life for the sake of protecting others. Her death, although in vain, represents her character as a passionate soul who puts others before herself. On a side note, Alphys acted rather bashful around her love interest, Undyne, as seen in the game, Undertale. History Continue Alphys made a brief cameo in the episode, appearing after the barrier breaks. My Sunshine Alphys makes a couple of cameos in this season two episode. First, she appears in the background cheering on Undyne whilst Frisk mentions Undyne's recent occupational choice, a police officer, with Alphys watching the reunion in the background. Do or Die .]] Alphys appears in Dr. Gaster's lab putting the fallen books back in their places. She told Frisk that Gaster called her when Sans died. While Gaster and Frisk were talking, Alphys found one of the pink blobs that Bete dropped around the city, and attacked it with a book, while Asriel eventually helps her fight back against the creature. Afterward, Papyrus comes into the lab with Undyne and Jessica. .]] Around the Core expansion, Frisk, Gaster, and Alphys's plan were to corner Bete in the Nullifier Room, where it was planned Gaster would kill Bete, and if he fails, Alphys would activate the Nullifier, that was naively believed capable of killing Bete. Of course, the plan failed as Bete and Kumu are neither a human nor a monster, but a spell. glaring at each other.]] Alphys watched Bete and Gaster fight, but before Gaster could finish her, Bete activates her special attack Rhabdophobia, which completely turns the tide of the battle. After brutally attacking him, Bete stabs Gaster in the back with her spear, however, Alphys jumps into the Nullifying chamber with Jessica, who grabs the unconscious Gaster and uses a teleportation device to escape. Alphys then encases herself in a green shield and activates the Nullifier, unaware Bete would be unaffected. After the nullifier fruitlessly attacked Bete, Alphys' shield fell down and Bete used this opportunity to rip out her soul. Here, Bete reveals in the scene that she is neither human nor monster but instead a powerful spell. Alphys' soul soon gets destroyed by Undyne, who was tricked into killing the love of her life due to Bete's hallucination powers. My Promise Alphys continues to make cameos in the form of memories. An example is when Undyne was first talking to Jessica, grieving about Alphys. Then, after the pink blobs attacked the house, Alphys appears as a memory causing Undyne, who is now frozen in her tracks, unable to save Jessica. Game Over Alphys is mentioned by Asgore while he is talking to Mettaton about her fate and is later also mentioned by Mettaton when talking to Isa, saying "She's gone". Otherwise, she had made no cameos and was only referenced upon. Hate Although she doesn't make a physical appearance, but makes her final appearance as Undyne tries to stop a building, however, doesn't have enough strength to destroy it. Upon on a unknown place, Undyne states that she cannot do it without Alphys, that however, it didn't sound like Undyne and asks of where's her commitment, excitement, and energy, And states that she likes Undyne for being passionate, strong, and doesn't matter what it is and at maximum energy, and will always think she's neat. And made her last appearance once and for all. After this, this gave Undyne determination, and had enough strength to destroy the building and states that it is just a bunch of rocks. Trivia * Bete didn't feed Alphys' soul to Kumu because it hardly would've made a difference on her powers.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/159794765620/according-to-your-answer-in-nightmarefury666s * Camila mentioned that Alphys is gone forever because her soul was destroyed by Undyne.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/163988997790/what-would-happen-to-asriel-if-his-soul-were-to * Alphys seems not to have magical powers of her own, or she never uses them, which may explain why she has to use artifacts and gadgets in battle. * As ironic as it is, Alphys was getting more of a spotlight in Do or Die, only to die at the end. * Before the release of Do or Die, Camila published a GIF of Alphys on her amino account. * It is possible for Alphys to be revived with another physical body, but it is very unlikely to happen as it would require a perfect one. Screenshot 2018-02-07-14-19-34.png Screenshot 2018-02-07-14-19-46.png * Camila stated that the reason Alphys died was because of the events that happened in Glitchtale are the complete opposite of what happened in the original Undertale.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/157993789875/i-am-curious-as-to-why-you-chose-to-kill-off References Navigation tr:Alphys ru:Альфис Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Content